


Literally the Worst Best Man

by Heartless_Sigyn (Alexis_Rockford)



Series: Devil or Angel: An MCU-Compliant Logyn Continuity [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heart-to-Heart, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, POV Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Heartless_Sigyn
Summary: “You’re late again!” Thor boomed as he barged into the bedroom.There was a startled gasp as a scantily clad woman pulled the silky sheets over her ample chest. Beside her was Loki, who had a twinkle of amusement in his eye despite his scowl. The three of them looked at each other for a moment, completely at a loss as to what to say. Finally, Loki broke the tension. “I don’t know about that, Brother.” He turned to his bedmate, who was beginning to seem strangely familiar to Thor. “Tell me, Sigyn, was I late?”On board theStatesman, Thor walks in on Loki and Sigyn and realises his brother got married without his being there.This one-shot fits into the continuity of myDevil or Angelseries, but it can be read as a stand alone. Takes place before the mid-credits scene inRagnarok.





	Literally the Worst Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> When I first began writing _Devil in Disguise_ , Thor was a major part of the story-line. He literally made a "Guys and Dolls" style bet with Loki that he couldn't win Sigyn's heart in chapter one. Unfortunately, due to canon-constraints, I had to move the primary action of the fic to a period where Thor was not on Asgard, limiting his appearances to flashbacks. As I have mentioned elsewhere, this broke my heart. I love the relationship between these two almost as much as I love that between Loki and Sigyn. The fact that Thor wouldn't be present at his brother's wedding tore me up inside. Which of course meant, I had to write a follow-up fic about it.
> 
> In the comics, Thor is constantly walking in on Loki and Sigyn, usually to accuse Loki of something he couldn't possibly have been involved with due to the fact that he was -ahem- otherwise engaged. I decided to use this running gag as the basis for this one-shot. Not only does it add some much-needed humour to my angst-heavy series, but it also illustrates in a much more visual way the shock Thor would feel upon discovering that his brother had experienced such a significant life-event without him. I hope you enjoy this brief peek into Thor's psyche in the middle of a saga that has hitherto been constricted to Loki and Sigyn's point of view. I sure had fun writing it... eheheheheh

 

“You’re late...again,” muttered Thor under his breath. He was rehearsing what he’d say to his brother once he figured out where on the blasted ship he was hiding. How typical of Loki to be fooling around somewhere when there were important decisions to be made. Why had he expected any better of him?

Perhaps because he had actually _stayed_ this time. There had been ample opportunity for him to take the Grandmaster’s pleasure craft and fly off to the gods knew where after he had reunited Surtur’s crown with the Eternal Flame. Yet there he had been, in the flesh, more than able to catch the silly soapdish his brother had irritatedly tossed at him. “I’m here,” he had said. A simple enough phrase, but one that had sounded like the sweetest music in Thor’s yearning ears. After all these years of waffling back and forth, Loki had finally chosen a side; his side. The thought was enough to make Thor burst into manly tears, which he had thankfully avoided doing when he had brought his brother in for a bone-crushing hug.

Bewilderingly, he hadn’t seen him at all since last night. After extricating himself from Thor’s embrace, Loki had disappeared for the rest of the evening, claiming he had “things to take care of,” whatever that maddeningly vague excuse meant. Thor had let him go at the time, but demanded that they meet on the bridge at 9am the next morning to discuss where they should take their improvised ark full of refugees. “Yes, yes,” he had agreed, shifting his weight from foot to foot, obviously in a great hurry to be somewhere.

“Now that I’ve been made king by default, I will need your wise counsel more than ever, Loki,” Thor had admitted, clapping him on the shoulder.

Loki squirmed in discomfort. Whether this had been caused by the unaccustomed praise, his brother’s firm grasp, or his eagerness to be elsewhere, Thor hadn’t been able to determine. “You could always abdicate to me again,” he suggested with that infuriating grin of his.

Thor had given him the best glare he could, considering he was now missing an eye. “Or not.”

“Alright, alright,” Loki conceded, shrugging away. “But for the love of the Norn, don’t look at me like that. You-you remind me of Father.”

They had shared a brief moment of unspoken sorrow, and then Loki had quietly excused himself from the captain’s quarters to places unknown.

But that had been hours ago. 9am had come and gone, and Loki was still nowhere to be found. Heimdall had offered to use his sight to look for him, but Thor had decided to take matters into his own hands instead.

He had already checked the gaming room, the dining room, the ballroom, and the hangar where the tender ships were kept with no luck. The only other place he could think of searching was one of the many berths. Thor consulted a map of the vessel that was hung on the nearby wall. Apparently, the largest stateroom aside outside of the captain’s quarters was known as the presidential suite. Thor snorted in derision. If he knew Loki, he would have chosen the nicest room for himself.

Up to the top floor he went, stomping angrily and running through a litany of insults to throw at his indolent brother once he got his meaty hands on him. Finally, he threw open the door, letting himself into a nicely furnished but empty living area. Straining his ears, he thought he could hear muffled sounds from the next room. Grinding his teeth, he flung open that door as well.

“You’re late again!” he boomed as he barged into the bedroom.

There was a startled gasp as a scantily clad woman pulled the silky sheets over her ample chest. Beside her was Loki, who had a twinkle of amusement in his eye despite his scowl. The three of them looked at each other for a moment, completely at a loss as to what to say. Finally, Loki broke the tension. “I don’t know about that, Brother.” He turned to his bedmate, who was beginning to seem strangely familiar to Thor. “Tell me, Sigyn, was I late?”

Sigyn! There was a name Thor hadn’t heard in years. He scrutinised her reddening face with his one good eye. She was just as he remembered her, the sweet attractive girl with the glorious dark hair, softly sculpted cheeks, delicately arched neck, and... Thor wisely turned away and didn’t let his gaze wander any lower.

“Do you mind?” a sharp female voice scolded him. Before he could react, Sigyn was out of bed, holding her thin robe together with one hand and bearing a pitcher of water with the other which she promptly tossed directly into his surprised face.

Thor quickly shook the water out of his closely cropped hair as his brother’s laughter echoed throughout the room. “If you know what’s healthy for you,” he offered between chuckles. “You’ll stay on her good side. Trust me, I’ve learned _that_ the hard way.”

Sigyn continued to glare at him with all the resentment of a person whose beautiful, perfect morning had just been spoiled by her lover’s bungling brother. Thor finally gathered enough of his wits to back slowly out of the room and shut the door.

Thor stood outside the door for a moment, staring at its ornate design. He thought he could detect noises from within, but he wisely chose not to investigate this time. So _that_ was why Loki had chosen to return to the _Statesman_ rather than high-tailing it out of there as was his usual custom. After hundreds of years of protestation that it would never happen, his wayward brother had finally found love. At least he _assumed_ what he had just witnessed was love and not merely a slaking of lust. From what he knew of Sigyn, she would not be with him if it were otherwise. A tinge of jealousy marred what would have otherwise been a moment of complete and utter amusement. His brother hadn’t chosen _his_ side after all; he had chosen _hers_. But as long as the god of mischief was on the side of right for once, did the reason truly matter?

He was about to leave Loki and Sigyn to their conjugal felicity when he recalled something strange he had noticed in the bedroom. Was he completely daft or had he seen a golden band adorning the third finger of Sigyn’s left hand as she clumsily pulled her robe shut? Was it possible that his insouciant, commitment-shy younger brother had actually _married_ during his absence?

Suddenly, the door slid open. Loki stood there, fully dressed in his blue Sakaaran garb. Thor winked his remaining eye rapidly in confusion.

“Well, you didn’t expect us to carry on after such a mood-killer, did you?” he said sharply. “I’ll have you know that was half an hour’s intricate work gone completely down the drain.”

Thor covered his ears with both of his hands. “Stop! I don’t wish to hear any more.”

Loki continued to glare at his brother until his twitching lips undid the whole charade. “I’m only jesting. Gods, why must you take everything so seriously?”

Thor felt the corners of his mouth turn down sharply. “And why don’t you take things seriously enough?”

Loki scoffed, crossing his arms. “Life’s too short, Brother.”

Thor harrumphed. “‘Give or take five thousand years?’” he repeated mockingly.

Loki emitted a nervous chuckle. “Father told you about that? Touché.” He placed his left hand on Thor’s brawny shoulder. The thunder god couldn’t help noticing he wore a gold ring that was suspiciously similar to Sigyn’s.

“Sweet Buri!” Thor swore under his breath. “You truly did get married while I was gone.”

Loki moved his hand away, covering it self-consciously with the other. “What of it?” he challenged, but his eyes betrayed a restless uncertainty.

If ever there was a moment that Thor wanted to cuff his brother right in his smug face, this was it. Fortunately, he realised that he was more hurt than angry, so he used his words instead, just as Frigga had always taught him. “You got married....without me.” After all of the times Loki had literally stabbed him in the back (or front, come to think of it), it was ironic that this should seem the cruelest betrayal of all.

A myriad of emotions flashed across Loki’s countenance, chief among them astonishment and regret. “Well, we really weren’t on the best of terms when you left.” From the look on his face, Thor could tell that even Loki knew this was a lame excuse.

“We weren’t on _any_ sort of terms at all,” Thor argued, his blood beginning to heat as he warmed to his theme, “due to the fact that I believed you to be _dead_!”

Loki cringed at this accurate assessment. After a moment, he sighed heavily. “I was trying to deceive Father, not you. You simply got caught in the middle of the whole bloody thing.”

“So, I was collateral damage?” Thor suggested sarcastically.

“If you like,” Loki replied softly.

Thor shook his head, trying to ignore the tremors of rage coursing through his body. “If I _like_? I don’t like _anything_ about this whole situation, Loki.” He spat his brother’s name as if it were a curse.

Loki surveyed him in guilty silence. “Look, I’m...I’m…”

Thor braced his arms across his chest and raised an inquisitive brow.

“Are you actually going to make me say it?” he whined, once again the petulant child that Thor remembered from his youth.

“Yes,” Thor agreed with a decisive nod. “I believe I shall.”

Loki took several long slow breaths. “I’m....sorry.” The second word escaped his lips in such a rush that it was almost unintelligible.

Thor pursed his lips together, fighting valiantly to disguise the surprise he felt at his brother’s unbidden apology. “For?” he prompted.

Loki’s dark brows kneaded together into a scowl. “You’re really milking this, aren’t you?”

Thor couldn’t suppress a grin this time. “After the Hel you put everyone through, you bet I am.”

“Fine.” He exhaled deeply. “I’m sorry for letting you believe I was dead for three years.”

“And?”

Loki swore under his breath. “You really _do_ remind me of Father.”

“Mother used to make you apologise to me as well,” Thor gently reminded him.

Loki’s eyes glistened for a brief moment at the mention of Frigga, but he quickly blinked away the tears. “I...I...can’t apologise for marrying Sigyn with or without your presence,” he finally said.

Now Thor’s curiosity was thoroughly piqued. “Oh?”

“Sigyn is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he declared in a moment of rare sincerity. “Even after all this time, I still cannot fathom why she chose me. But the fact remains that she did, and I will be forever grateful. I would not trade one single second of my life with her for anything in the Nine Realms. Not even your approbation. Although…” he trailed off thoughtfully, “...I wouldn’t mind having that as well, were you to grant it.” He looked up at him through his long, dark lashes with hopeful ice-blue eyes.

Thor appraised his brother in silence. “Of course you have it,” he finally said, throwing his arms around him for the second time in twenty-four hours. Loki momentarily tensed within his embrace, but soon relaxed and was able to return it. “I always liked Sigyn,” Thor admitted as they slowly pulled apart. “Mother liked her, too. Probably because she never was one to put up with your foolishness. And she seems to be having a positive effect on your behaviour as well.”

“Don’t I know it,” Loki muttered darkly, but he was smiling.

The door opened behind him, and Sigyn came forth, fully-clothed this time. “I couldn’t help overhearing,” she began, with a twinkle in her deep azure eyes.

“Of course you couldn’t,” Loki retorted with a sardonic smirk and a peck on her cheek.

“‘Tis good tidings indeed that you two have reconciled,” she said, happiness radiating from her entire being. “I’ve never had a brother before, but surely, I could not ask for a better.”

“Personally, I couldn’t ask for a _worst_ best man,” Loki jibed mercilessly. “He didn’t even bother showing up to the ceremony.”

Thor bristled and was about to protest, but he merely shrugged a shoulder and laughed instead. “You’re right,” he agreed reluctantly. “I’m _literally_ the worst.”

The three of them exchanged glances and smiles, each likely hoping that this would be the beginning of a bright new era in their lives, but Thor could tell that he was the only one who truly believed it. Sigyn, at least, seemed determined to enjoy their fragile bliss while it lasted. But Loki...Could anything be done with him anyway? Loki _always_ expected disaster. Thor prayed that for once, his brother would finally be happily disappointed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ragnarok timeline - in my head canon, there was at least 12 hours or so before Thanos attacked the _Statesman_. This fic takes place during those 12 hours.
> 
> the Norn - witches who live in Nornheim near Asgard. They are the Norse equivalent of the Three Fates.
> 
> Sigyn tossing water on Thor - was inspired by [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/60a0dcd0fa3245eec115a63df9bf3edf/tumblr_inline_pk7m74WfED1rc7quy_500.jpg) panel in the comics
> 
> "give or take five thousand years" - a reference to the scene in _The Dark World_ where Odin sentences Loki to life in prison.
> 
> Buri - Thor's great-grandfather


End file.
